The invention relates to an electric shaver having a casing, a shear head and a driving motor for the knife; an on-off switch is provided in the electric circuit of the motor.
Known shavers are provided with purely mechanically actuated switches, mainly slide or push switches which must be actuated by the user for turning the shaver on and off.